youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KozyKoffee
Khloe (born 1991 27-28), better known on [[YouTube] as KozyKoffee, is an American video game commentator and "let's player" who plays video games and records her videos with only audio, since she has no plans on adding a webcam; due to the extra amount of work it will cause. She is especially known by her The Sims 3 playthroughs, where "The Princess Games" the most popular series so far. She made her YouTube debut with a series called "The Opposite Princess", where it was also the first "royal" series she had ever done in her YouTube career. She also did a Minecraft series called "CopperCraft", where it only lasted for 8 episodes. Infamous Characters The Princess Games Ariel Ocean Ariel is an redheaded Sim who wears a purple seashell bra and a green tail swimming trunk, almost resembling to the original Disney Princess based on her. CopperFox loves to hate her at most times, because of her lack of intelligence in challenges and even in life. She is known to be as the "fail mermaid", because of her personality in the competition/series. Surprisingly, she made it to the final four. Jasmine Jasmine is an black haired Sim who wears a green bra and a matching skirt with some jewels on it, almost resembling to the original Disney Princess based on her. CopperFox started hating her ever since the episode, "Jasmine, Knock It Off!" which was the sixth episode of the first possible season of "The Princess Games". Jasmine is known to go on CopperFox's nerves, as she would always sabotage other contestants and ignores the challenges. Aurora Aurora is an blonde Sim who wears a plain long blue dress, almost resembling to the original Disney Princess based on her. In the episode "Jasmine, Knock It Off!" which was the sixth episode of the first possible season of "The Princess Games", she saved Elsa, which was the most-loved contestant of the series; by extinguishing her after catching fire. However, she caught fire during the rescue mission, shocking CopperFox, where she died afterwards. A special tribute episode called "A Funeral for A Hero", where the remaining contestants of "The Princess Games" come to mourn over her grave, featuring Tiana, who was the first contestant to die in the series, where the two was shown to be hugging at the end of the video. First Channel In her first Q&A video called "Q & A with CopperFox: What's my name? How do I make videos? Where do I live?", she revealed that she had another channel where she used to show herself all the time, where the channel had nothing to do with gaming; where the channel possible provided Vlogs and miscellaneous videos. The channel has been closed for a year, making it possible she joined somewhere in 2012. Personal Life CopperFox currently lives in Utah along with her husband, Andrew, whom she married on September 27, 2013. She is a California native, where her whole family currently lives and is planning on moving back into her hometown soon, along with her husband. She and her husband are also planning on having children in the next 5 years or so. Gallery Us 2 the max.jpg|Khloe & her husband Andrew on their wedding day 9/27/13 10149832 10152365945650879 1849628495 n.jpg|Sims3CopperFox March 2014 1911829 10152275211550879 520425045 n.jpg|Sims3CopperFox 02/14/14 gold avatar.jpg.jpg|Sims3CopperFox channel avatar April 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers